Relaxing at last
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione has feelings for Severus but is already overwhelmed with emotions. Who can help? Hermione/Severus with lots of Minerva. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ... The great J.K.R does!  
A/N: Something I thought I would share with you. I wrote this while under the influence of illness, so please excuse any mistakes as I'm still not 100%. I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

Relaxing at last

Hermione hung her head and allowed her legs to carry her through the dark castle corridors. She had returned to Hogwarts after the final battle to finish her education and then under take an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall, who was quickly becoming her one and only friend. The trio had all gone their separate ways at the end of the war, leaving Hermione the only one of the three still in England, well Scotland now.

The clock in a nearby classroom chimed midnight and brought her out of her thoughts. She sat on a window seat and starred out across the school grounds, she was completely oblivious to the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. That was, until she felt the familiar strong hand of her potions professor on her shoulder. Because she was the only 'eighth' year student, she had all her lessons one-to-one and was treated as an equal by all of the members of staff.

"Hermione?" his voice was a soft whisper.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione just nodded and leaned back into his chest. He stayed still and slowly brought his arms around to hold her. He felt a few tears splash on his hands, but he stayed silent and held her close. He knew that she had found it hard to trust people, he did too, but he had no idea of how lonely she felt. After a while, Hermione calmed and stood.

"I'd better head back to my chambers."

"Don't forget you can come to me any time, day or night, about anything."

"Thank you, I'll bare that in mind, Severus."

"Good night Hermione," Severus whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he even registered that he had done it.

Hermione smiled weakly and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Severus." before she turned around and headed back to her chambers, a blush on her cheeks.

The next day Hermione spent with Minerva as it was the only day of the week when neither of them had something to attend to. Hermione was greeted with a hug and then they both sat sipping tea and chatting before taking seats opposite each other in the study and working, helping each other when they asked, or didn't in some cases. Almost four hours of constant work, both had finished and returned to the living room.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine Minerva, why?"

"You've been unusually quiet today. Is something bothering you?"

Hermione tried to deny it, but quickly gave up and sighed. "Last night I couldn't sleep, so I went for a stroll through the castle. I must have started crying and Severus found me sat in a window seat. He held me as I cried and before I left to come back to my rooms, he pressed a kiss to my forehead," her voice was a whisper that sounded distant, even to Minerva.

"He has changed so much since he got his life back. I understand it seems a little out of character for Severus, so you don't need to protest." Minerva stopped Hermione in her tracks by knowing what she was going to say.

"I was only going to agree with you Minerva." Hermione lightly laughed but then quickly sobered. "What am I going to do, Minerva?"

Minerva moved and sat next to her young friend. She lightly held her hand. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed.

"You have feelings for him." It was more a statement than a question, but Hermione's nod confirmed it. "Speak to him, Hermione."

"He's my professor," she protested.

"You're of age Hermione. The rules against romantic student-teacher relationships doesn't stand when said student is of age and completely willing. There is nothing anyone could do to stop either of you."

Minerva brought Hermione into a caring embrace as she noticed tears sliping down her cheeks. Hermione was just relaxing into the embrace as her tears flowed fast, when none other than Severus Snape stepped through the floo. Her paused in his tracks for a moment before kneeling in front of Hermione and gently wiped away her tears, but this only caused her to cry harder. Minerva held her tighter and glared at the man on his knees in front of them. it took Severus a moment to realise what could have happened, but when he did, he sat next to her and found the wooden floor at his feet very interesting.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered.

"I'll leave you too along." Minerva stood and headed to her study, leaving the pair alone.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Severus. I'm just so overwhelmed with emotions at the moment."

"Me being there last night, didn't help, did it?"

"It helped more than anything."

"Then what's wrong? Talk to me 'Mione."

His pleading voice broke her resolve.

"When you hold me, touch me, I feel so safe and loved, like I've never felt before. I'm alone in this world, with no friends or family and only school professors to talk to. I don't know how to act around you." She couldn't speak any more and covered her face with her hands, allowing the tears to flow freely.

Severus took a deep breath and gently pulled her into his arms. "I didn't know how to act around you either until a few months ago, I decided just to be myself."

"So, you want me to just be myself?"

"Yes Hermione. I fell in love with you so long ago and I miss the young woman who used to stop me in the hall way and ask me questions, who spoke during class and came to me every weekend to sit and work with me. I miss spending all that time with you Hermione. I hate seeing you hurt like this. Please, let me help you."

Hermione nodded and relaxed completely into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her crown just as Minerva walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Are you feeling any better, Hermione?"

"Much, thank you, Minerva," Hermione whispered. She was still safe in Severus' arms, feeling like nothing in the world could get to her and that she hadn't a care in the world. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.

Hours later and Hermione awoke to a cold breeze. She was still in Severus' arms but she realised that they were no longer in Minerva's chambers.

"Good evening, love," Severus whispered.

"Good evening, Sev," Hermione whispered back. "Where am I?"

"My chambers. Albus came down to see Minerva so I brought you down here."

Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to Severus who put his book on the table next to the sofa and fully wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I dreaming?" Hermione asked suddenly, not believing that after over two years of waiting, she was finally in his arms.

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up."

"Why not?"

"Because you make me feel complete."

Hermione smiled and brushed their lips together. "I never want this to end," Hermione whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

_Finis._


End file.
